


Para mi compañero con amor

by Conii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Ayuda, F/M, Feliz Navidad, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug y Chat Noir abriendo sus regalos, No Angst, Shot navideño de Miraculous, demasiado tierno para mis ojos fjsjd, esto es demasiado tierno, los que se dieron entre sí, necesitaba hacer uno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: Después de haberse reunido para intercambiar regalos, Ladybug y Chat Noir llegan a sus casas a abrirlos. Aparentemente ambos coinciden en que el mejor regalo es amor.English version here





	Para mi compañero con amor

**Author's Note:**

> El punto de vista cambia rápidamente de Marinette a Adrien y viceversa, así que atentos para que no se confundan! :)

25 de Dicienbre, 1:47 A.M:

Marinette atravesó su habitación hasta sentarse en su silla giratoria, una tarjeta de Navidad afirmada entre sus dedos. O, en realidad, una tarjeta de Navidad inspirada en Ladybug y Chat Noir. No tenía idea dónde Chat la consiguió, pero hizo el truco: era linda, y cuando él se la dio (junto a una caja enorme de chocolates) no pudo evitar mostrarle una gran sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, y no tan lejos del hogar de los Dupain-Cheng, Adrien se sentaba en su propia silla giratoria frente al cuaderno que Ladybug le había dado sólo momentos antes. La anticipación corría por sus venas mientras se imaginaba qué encontraría en sus páginas, su dedo índice acariciando el terciopelo verde que cubría la portada.

Después de disfrutar el lindo diseño de la tarjeta, Marinette la abrió. Tal como pensó, adentro había una carta escrita hermosamente a mano. No pudo empezar a leer sin antes tomarse el tiempo de admirar la belleza de cada palabra, cada coma y cada punto. La profunda tinta negra delató el uso de una pluma antigua.  _Gatito elegante_ , pensó Marinette con una sonrisa.

Entonces, por fin empezó a leer:

_"Querida Ladybug"_

La pierna de Adrien estaba agitándose, no podía esperar más, los nervios no iban a disminuir por la espera. Así que abrió el cuaderno, revelando un mensaje en la primera página:

_"Para mi compañero, con cariño de su lady._

_¡Feliz Gatidad! <3"_

La segunda página dejó el aire atrapado en su garganta. Era una foto de Ladybug y él sonriéndole a la cámara, sus caras tan juntas que sus mejillas casi se rozaban. Adrien la recordaba: era una selfie que tomó con su bastón durante un patrullaje, la misma noche en que descubrieron que sus herramientas venían con cámaras incluidas. Así fue que nacieron sus cuentas de Instagram: sus historias (y las de Jagged Stone) eran las más populares de Francia.

 _Ella la imprimió para mí_ , pensó Adrien, su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras sus ojos viajaban sobre los espacios en blanco de la página y la fotografía.

 _"Sé que piensas que soy muy hablador",_ Marinette leyó _. "Y debo confesarlo: my lengua vuela cuando estoy contigo. Te sorprendería lo tranquilo que puedo ser a veces. ¡En serio! No conozco tantas formas de coquetear, ellas sólo aparecen en mi cerebro cada vez que veo tu cara bonita ;)"_

—Oh, Dios—gruñó. Podía oír las risitas de Tikki desde donde sea que estaba descansando en la habitación.

_"Tienes que saber que cada palabra en esta carta merece ser dicha en persona. Soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirte personalmente todo lo que estoy escribiendo aquí, pero después de pensarlo un poco, y como te habrás dado cuenta, decidí pedirte que la leas sólo cuando hayas llegado a tu casa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que quiero que mantengas estas palabras, que puedas llegar a ellas cada vez que tengas la necesidad de sentirte querida, cada vez que sientas que estás sola en el mundo. Hemos trabajado juntos por casi dos años y sabemos que podemos contar con el otro, pero sólo somos humanos, a veces nos sentimos solos incluso cuando estamos rodeados de gente. Quiero darte esto como un recordatorio de que yo siempre, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti"._

Adrien empezó a entender su regalo cuando vio la tercera página: no había una, sino dos fotos de Ladybug y él. La primera, en la parte de arriba de la página, los mostraba a ambos sobre un techo pasando el rato después de un patrullaje. La segunda era muy distinta: estaban en la calle rodeados de periodistas y fans. En las cuatro esquinas de cada foto había dibujos de mariquitas y gatos negros hechos por la misma Ladybug. Sonriendo, Adrien cambió a la página siguiente sólo para encontrar más fotografías. Entonces lo comprendió: Ladybug hizo un álbum sobre ellos.

_"Esta es la segunda Navidad desde que nos conocimos y desde el día en que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre. Estos dos años han sido una montaña rusa, pero no los cambiaría por nada y espero que tú tampoco. El día en que recibí mi Miraculous algo en mí empezó a brillar. Y no, mi lady, no estoy hablando de lo bien que mi cuerpo luce en el traje ;)"_

—Oh. Dios.—Marinette gruñó de nuevo, tratando de no reír—¡Segundo guiño, Tikki!

_"Mi anillo me dio libertad, y Plagg -mi kwami- me dio compañía. Pero tú fuiste elemento que pudo convertir esta nueva aventura en algo un millón de veces mejor. La satisfacción por ayudar a la gente es gigante, pero contigo es un espectáculo completamente diferente que jamás me canso de vivir. Tu presencia nos da a todos un sabor especial. Los ciudadanos de París no pueden imaginar a la ciudad sin su Ladybug. Yo tampoco puedo. Tú eres mi compañía también. Mi colega. Mi mejor amiga."_

Las fotos capturaban la mirada de Adrien y provocaban pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios. Dependiendo del tamaño había dos, tres o cuatro imágenes por página. Algunas habían sido tomadas por ellos mismos, otras las tomó Alya y ya estaban publicadas en el Ladyblog. Pero todas y cada de ellas eran evidencia de momentos que Adrien podía recordar perfectamente bien. Y aparentemente, a juzgar por el hecho de que bajo algunas fotos Ladybug escribió el lugar y la fecha de cuando fueron tomadas, ella lo hacía también.

Adrien encontró una página distinta a las anteriores. Tenía un título, "La Torre Eiffel", en el que Ladybug reemplazó cada letra T por unos tiernos dibujos del símbolo más importante de París. Todas las fotos de esa página eran de Ladybug y Chat Noir en la Torre. En algunas aparecían sentados juntos en un borde, en otras estaban de pie preparados para luchar contra un akuma que se acercaba, pero que no se mostraba en la cámara. Al final de la hoja había una imagen sólo de la Torre, pero Ladybug había dibujado un círculo rojo en una parte específica y había escrito "¡Nuestro punto!" debajo. Adrien lo reconoció como el lugar en el que usualmente se juntaban para empezar a patrullar.  _Nuestro punto_ , pensó. Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

Marinette estaba teniendo el mismo problema:

_"Ser Chat Noir es divertido, pero no sé qué tan divertido sería si no tuviera a mi compañera. Haces que nuestras misiones sean más brillantes, las haces posibles, porque sin tu astucia no seríamos tan imparables como somos. Tu astucia, tu valentía, tu honestidad, tus habilidades físicas y tu determinación para ayudar te hacen la compañera y la heroína perfecta. Todo lo que París necesita para sobrevivir. Todo lo que yo necesito para seguir adelante._

_Quería que esto fuera un saludo de Navidad, pero se está transformando en una lista de hechos que Chat Noir quiere que Ladybug sepa. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me inspiras, Bugaboo."_

Unas cuantas páginas más tarde, Adrien encontró dos que hicieron que su corazón se derritiera de amor. Si pensó que la de la Torre Eiffel era hermosa, no era nada comparada con esto.  _La amo mucho_ , pensó mientras miraba las dos páginas que no tenían ninguna foto, sino dibujos de Ladybug y él. A la izquierda, bajo el título que rezaba "Ladybug" acompañado por un círculo rojo con cinco puntos negros adentro, ella se había dibujado a sí misma haciendo una pose heroica, una sonrisita asomándose en sus labios. Su pelo negro lucía como agitándose al compás del viento, sus ojos azules brillaban casi tanto como en la vida real. Casi, porque Adrien no podía pensar en nada que brillara tanto como sus ojos lo hacían, ni siquiera un dibujo de ellos. Bajo suyo había una criatura rosa con grandes ojos azules, dos antenas cayendo a cada lado de su cabeza, un punto negro decorando su frente.

—¡Dibujó a su kwami!—exclamó Adrien, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a la kwami que jamás había podido ver en persona.

—¿Qué?—Plagg preguntó, sentándose en su hombro—¿Qué estás...? Oh. Guau. Mmm síp, esa definitivamente es Tikki.

_"Han pasado casi dos años, pero de alguna manera siento que este es solo el comienzo. Hay mucho delante de nosotros, muchas cosas que no hemos hecho, muchos misterios que no hemos descubierto, y un enemigo que no ha sido derrotado. No sé qué va a pasar más adelante o si llegaremos hasta el final. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro, es que voy a protegerte con mi vida si es necesario. Sé lo que estás pensando: 'no necesito a un caballero'. Y sí, tienes razón, porque ya has probado que no eres y nunca serás una damisela en apuros. Pero sigues siendo mi lady, una de las personas que más quiero, la que me mantiene cuerdo cuando todo lo demás me quiere volver loco."_

—Oh, Dios—Marinette susurró, la tarjeta cayendo a su regazo mientras enterraba la cara en sus manos.

—Ya van tres "oh, Dios"—Tikki rió sentándose en su rodilla.

—Él es horriblemente dulce—respondió—. ¡Esto destroza el regalo que le di!

—No digas eso. Le va a encantar tu álbum, ¡estoy segura!

A la derecha había un dibujo de él. Igual que Ladybug, estaba haciendo una pose heroica, una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos de gato. Ese Chat Noir tenía su Cataclismo activado: orbes negras flotaban alrededor de su mano derecha, justo donde su Miraculous estaba.

—¿Dónde están los músculos, LB?—rió mientras miraba su estómago plano.

Sobre el dibujo, el título rezaba "Chat Noir" acompañado de una pata de gato de color verde. Y debajo del dibujo había algo más: una criatura negra con ojos verdes, orejas de gato sobre su gran cabeza, y una larga cola cayendo libremente desde detrás. Se enderezó en la silla al darse cuenta de qué se trataba:

—¡Plagg! ¡Ladybug te dibujó!

—¿Ella qué?—dijo, desviando su atención del queso que comía para mirarse a sí mismo en la página—Oh. Pero espera, no soy tan peludo.

—Ladybug no te conoce, por supuesto que no te dibujaría a la perfección—la defendió, fijándose en el pelo que Ladybug había dibujado sobre la cabeza y el pecho de Plagg—. Aparte de eso, ¡es perfecto! ¡Y ella sólo tenía su imaginación!

—Yo diría que la descripción de Tikki. Ahora sé que mi compañera dijo que soy peludo.

_"Esta Navidad, encontrar el regalo ideal para ti ha sido una tortura, y es que no hay nada digno de ti. Es por eso que me alegra que este sea sólo el comienzo. Tendré muchas oportunidades más para darte regalos y bañarte en amor tal como te mereces. Algún día te convenceré para que me digas tu fecha de cumpleaños, te lo aseguro ;)"_

_No nos conocemos, pero a la vez lo hacemos. Quiero conocerte mejor, pero temo a las consecuencias. Ser un superhéroe no es fácil."_

Los dibujos fueron las últimas páginas que Ladybug tocó, el resto estaban en blanco. Adrien frunció el ceño al no encontrar ninguna otra foto cuando la mitad del álbum estaba vacío.

 _"Nuestras cabezas deben centrarse en el presente",_ Marinette leyó _, "pero ansío saber lo que se viene. Nuevas misiones, obvio. Más miedo, puede que más dolor. Un futuro que parece cercano y muy lejano al mismo tiempo."_

Adrien había pasado por alto un breve mensaje en el otro lado de la hoja donde Chat Noir estaba dibujado. Estaba escrito en la parte de arriba de la página con una adorable caligrafía, que decía:

—Para nuestras próximas aventuras...—susurró.

_"Algún día, quizás cuando todo esto ya haya terminado y sólo si lo permites, me gustaría conocer el rostro desenmascarado de la chica a quién confío mi vida. Pero por ahora estoy feliz de tener a la chica enmascarada a mi lado, porque esa chica, con máscara o sin ella, es más que suficiente, más que cualquier cosa que yo pude haber pedido. No te cambiaría por nada."_

Adrien cambió página por página hasta que llegó a la última. En ella había un dibujo no de Ladybug y Chat Noir, sino que era un acercamiento de sus puños chocándose entre sí. Era lo que hacían después de derrotar a cada akuma desde el día uno. Era el símbolo de la victoria, del compañerismo. Era algo que sólo hacían cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Cada vez que chocaban los puños le gritaban al mundo que sí, lo habían logrado. Y sí, lo habían logrado juntos.

_"Eres asombrosa, Ladybug. Por favor no lo olvides. Espero que tengas una celebración genial con tu familia y amigos, que te permitas disfrutar y ser feliz. ¡Te lo mereces!_

_Feliz Navidad, mi lady <3_

_Tuyo, Chat Noir."_

—Feliz Navidad, gatito—Marinette susurró, su mano limpiando el rastro de una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Había una única palabra escrita en el dibujo, justo debajo del lugar en el que los puños se tocaban. Estaba sola pero contenía un significado que sólo Ladybug y Chat Noir serían capaces de entender, un sentimiento que nadie más aparte de ellos podría sentir. Adrien sonrió, su corazón una vez más derritiéndose de amor mientras sentía la palabra con la punta de sus dedos:

_"Imparables"._

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy es la segunda Navidad de Adrien sin su mamá. Quiero abrazarlo.
> 
> En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAD!!! :')


End file.
